


Regrets

by Fried-chicken (Lemonbars)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonbars/pseuds/Fried-chicken
Summary: Gamora had many regrets
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Kudos: 4





	Regrets

Gamora never really wanted to join his crew. But she did. In the beginning not everyone was friendly but the many journeys had brought them closer.

Their established team leader; Peter Quill, was a strange man. Gamora has seen her fair share of men however Peter was the first man that caught her eye.

Peter had been honest to her from day one. He didn’t care about her past or the number of people she killed; he wanted to hear her side of the story. That trait of his proved he was more than a capable leader was willing to sacrifice for his own crew. 

Later on they would have had many successful missions and casualties. Which didn’t matter as long as they had each other’s backs, they were invincible.

One passing moment she couldn’t forget was when Mantis let it slip Peter had feelings for her.

Gamora’s eyes widened, it was mutual. He nearly gave her a heart attack. 

She felt a spurge of many emotions. Surprise, shock, & uneasiness. She didn’t deserve Peter's love. Her hands were dirty.

Peter opened his mouth to object until Draxlaughed at his expensive.

He just sat taking the humiliaty . Gamora didn’t blame him if their roles were reversed she’d done the same. Eventually, the subject as dropped and things returned to normal. They never had the chance to discuss what happened & Gamora wanted it to stay that way.

She loved Peter too much to risk saying the words.

And then Thanos arrived.

Thanos; the very man who killed her parents, took her away & raised her as his own. 

Gamora’s worst nightmare came true.

He had already gathered all the infinity stones & was prepared to annihilate mankind. 

At the cost of her own life.

By the time she tried to stop him it had been too late.

“Please, Father-” she pleaded, screamed, clawed at his hands. 

And then Thanos threw her off the cliff.

As she slowly descended down the cliff- Gamora’s life flashed before her eyes.

The friends she made along the way, the people she hurt with her own hands; she didn’t want to die.

In her final moments, Gamora thought about Peter's reaction the second he found out she died. She could picture it- his pain, his rage, & his regrets.

Then Gamora saw darkness.


End file.
